


saturnwonder's Birthday Raffle 2018

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Male/Female Lovers, cursing, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: "ok, I think I have a drabble idea? lol Ok, so may I request a UF!sans/Reader drabble with him in heat and a bit of predator/prey chase with him taunting and ending the little drabble right as he catches the reader? There's only so much you can do in 500 words, and I'm definitely grateful for anything involving the primal sour cherry boy. <3"





	saturnwonder's Birthday Raffle 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZionKilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/gifts), [Sins_of_the_Scruff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/gifts).



> 3rd place 500 word drabble prize for Sins_of_the_Scruff (gettinziggywithit on tumblr). I ended up going over the word limit, but totally worth it! I am seriously considering extending more on this in the future, if not as a one-shot, but maybe more as in an actual multi-chapter. I fucking love me some hunter/prey work!! >:D Thank you for the support sweetie and I hope you like it!
> 
> Please note I will be adding more tags as I finish the 1st prize one-shot so please be cautious!

He told you to run. He told you to stay away. He made you PROMISE to stay back and away from him if it meant he was alone. He didn't want to hurt you, and when you saw him fall you couldn't help but run to his side, breaking the beginning of your promise. Now, you wish you had kept it.

You ran.

Branches whipped past as you fled, every part of your exposed flesh tearing, blood spilling from your wounds. They were minor scratches. They still bled. They still left an invisible trail for Sans to follow. They will always-

"i told ya, dollface," you screamed and scrambled to stop, instantly falling onto your back to only slide on the frozen ground and end up in front of your boyfriend. Cold sweat dribbled down your brow as you stared up into the feral face that always gave you the sweetest of smiles, only to instead grin at you in a way that sent fear into the very soul that dared to escape your chest.

His eye-lights stared deep into you, and you drew in your trembling lower lip. "you should have listened. ye promised me, and now you're mine..."

Hot breath invaded your senses as the scent of mustard and pine flooded your nose, and you felt your mind cloud and go hazy. When had he, no.

"NO!"

Snow, dirt, and grime slashed his face, causing him to hiss and spit curses as you kicked yourself out from under him. You somehow spun around and to your feet, booking it back the way you came to try and escape Sans, only making it a few steps when you felt your body freeze. You couldn't move.

Well fuck.

"ya son of a bitch! i'm gonna have shit in there fer a week!"

"Oh no, poor little Sansy's gonna have to take a fucking bath for once! Whatever shall he do?" You gave him a smirk that had him snarl, and a hand shot out to grab your pants, breaking the blue magic's control and pulling you back down to the ground. With an oof and a grunt, you landed hard enough that you'd feel it in the morning and you groaned from the pain sprouting from the back of your head. He was over you within seconds, and you smiled tenderly before reaching up to cup his skull.

"I'm sorry, about the dirt. Are you alright?"

His angry demeanor died down. He sighed into your hand, wrapping it with his own, "yer know i can't promise not ta hurt ya, sweetheart. it's why i-"

"I know. It's why I told YOU that I'd always be here, with or without your permission. I'm not fucking leaving you to deal with this on your own."

If it wasn't obvious before, it most certainly was now; The giant glowing tent in Sans' sports shorts ground against your leg, the apparent pre-soaked fabric sliding along your bare thigh and you gasped when his face buried itself in the nape of your neck.

A scream erupted from your mouth, Sans' teeth buried deep into your shoulder, and your pelvis thrusted against his. You both moaned, and he retracted his fangs, licking the wound to hiss suddenly. Your hand found his cock; a thick growl sent a lovely shiver down your spine.

"yer fuckin' mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Check out my art/story blog on tumblr: saturnartandstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Please note my blog is 18+!!


End file.
